Various devices may include a plurality of circuits, which may have to communicate with one another.
Using wired interconnections for communication between the circuits may cause parasitic resistance, capacitance and/or inductance, which may result in speed restrictions and/or may prevent efficient downscaling of semiconductor device dimensions.